Making a Difference
by Anne Harcourt
Summary: Those we had loved, have been saved. Now its their turn to help make the world better. Can secrets be kept? Can lives be lived?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters already created by the Word Mistress, J. K. Rowling. They are entirely hers, and I appreciate her letting us continue making our stories.


	2. The Battle's Start

Note: Hopefully you enjoy this. I loved coming up with the ideas. I know this is jumbled, but I want to get through the battle quickly, but I had to explain a few… Uh… Undeaths.

Harry's talk with the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw left him visibly shaken. But he knew what he must do. He walked slowly to the Great Hall. He could feel the tension in the air, his arms covered in goosebumps. He looked so lost, so vulnerable. He watched as everyone readied themselves for battle. He hated that they were fighting for him. He didn't want them to risk their lives for him. Yet they all bravely looked at him, their bravery showing in their eyes. And then the fight started.

"We need to go to the Room of Requirement." Harry informed Ron and Hermione. They nodded and went up the stairs. The spells that blasted around them made them wince, but they pushed forward. They knew what they had to do, and they would do it at any cost.

They passed the wall three times, then watched as the door appeared. "It is Ravenclaw's Diadem." Harry told them. Ron and Hermione nodded, then proceeded into the room. They searched for what seemed like ever as Harry finally laid eyes upon it.

"Stop there, Potter." Draco Malfoy sneered. Ron pointed his wand at Malfoy as Harry and Hermione turned to the pile upon which the Diadem was on.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled, but Malfoy blocked it. Ron looked up just as Harry grabbed the Horcrux.

"Fiendfyre!" Roared Crabbe. Malfoy blanked and looked at Crabbe in horror as a dull roaring started. Harry and Hermione quickly jumped down as the fire rose in stature.

"RUN!" Hermione squealed. They bolted towards the door, Crabbe and Goyle blasting curses at them. The fiendfyre blocked them in. They started to climb a pile.

"Accio Broom." Harry called. Three brooms flew to them.

"Watch it Remus!" Yelled Fred. Remus moved in time to miss being hit by Death Eater Dolohov's spell. As quick as lightening, Remus fired back. Dolohov dived aside, and quickly righted himself. Then he let out a scream, falling to the ground.

"Thanks Filius!" Remus beamed to the short man.

"Thank the Lord Nymphadora stayed home, you would have been too busy watching out for her." Filius smiled as they went back to back as two more Death Eaters popped up.

"I told her to stay with Teddy!" Remus joked as he brought down the Death Eater. Then the fighting stopped. Voldemort recalled his Death Eaters, and gave the Battlers an hour to collect and mourn their dead.

"He must be stopped." Hermione insisted to Harry.

"I'll use the connection…" Harry muttered as his eyes went out of focus. "Shrieking Shack." They hurried down the hidden passage, then hide as they caught site of Voldemort. There was a hushed conversation between Voldemort and Snape. Voldemort yanked the wand from Snape's hand.

"Kill, Nagini." The Dark Lord hissed, then left. They watched as the snake attacked their Professor, then it left. They crawled from their hiding spot.

"You have your mother's eyes." Snape whispered as he withdrew a memory for Harry, and closed his eyes.


	3. Harry's Ultimate Sacrifice

Note: I'd love reviews. Tell me your thoughts, and your hopes for the future chapters!

She descended down from the attic of the shrieking shack. She could see Severus' limp body slumped and bleeding . She dropped to her knees and quickly started work. She could feel his faint heartbeat, and knew she had little time.

"Vulnera Sanetur." She whispered, watching as the bites started to close. She had to save him. She couldn't lose him, like she did the last time. "Tergeo." She mutters. The blood disappeared from the wounds. She removed a vial from her coat, and dripped it down his throat. "Awake Severus." She whispers, her lips brushing his ear. She waited, praying she had got to him in time. And then his eyes fluttered. She pulled her hood up to obscure her face.

"W-what….?" He mumbled, confused. He stared up at the hooded figure, with vial in hand. "Who are you?" He demanded. She stood, and turned her back to him. "At least tell me why you saved me." He urged.

"Have you ever felt a love so deep, that you would do anything to save it?" She asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"I will not admit, nor deny, that I have. But say I have, do go on." He replied. Her voice calmed him.

"I've been hidden for many years. Running from place to place. My love brought me here, to wait. I could feel I'd be needed here, and I see I was right." She replied quietly. She turned, her face still obscured by the hood. "I couldn't let you die, Severus'. I hate death. There has been too much caused by that wretched man who calls himself The Dark Lord." Severus tested his strength and tried to stand.

"I will repeat myself. Who are you?" He demanded harder, getting to his knees. She lifted her head, and let the hood fall back. Severus' eyes widen as she backed against the wall.

He watched his friends mourning. They had all died for him. He couldn't let them, it was an injustice. As quietly as he could, he left the great hall. He knew what he must do. He felt the stone in his pocket as he continued into the forest. When he neared the camp, he turned the stone over. Sirius and his father appeared, faint ghostly figures.

"I'm proud of you. " James Potter told his son. Harry nodded, and went forward.


	4. Mourner's Feast

Note: Sorry for the short first two chapters. I'm giving brief reminders of the battle. But we start here, this is just after Voldemort is defeated and Harry has thrown the wand. I also wish to encourage you for reviews. Enjoy.

Harry looked over the land, sighing in relief. It was over. He looked towards the Whomping Willow, and his eyes widened. "Snape." He nearly yelled. Hermione and Ron turned, and they turn gasped, then hastened towards him. He limped out, holding his back. In a moment of pure madness, Harry rushed forward, and embraced Severus. Severus flinched, then patted his back.

"Its okay, Potter. Bring yourself together." He drawled. Harry stood back, glancing to Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry, Professor. We thought you were dead." Harry muttered. Severus stood tall, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Well, I had chanced a healing spell as you left. It… kept me alive." He explained. Harry's eyes lit up, and Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I was wondering…. Professor Snape…. If you would join us at Grimmauld. We plan on keeping up the Order, to protect further generations." Harry muttered. Severus was taken aback, but looked to think on it.

"As a place of residence for myself, or for visits?" Severus questioned softly. Harry's lips twitched as he tried not to smile.

"Whichever pleases you…. I would very much like for you to be a part of my family." Harry replied just as softly. Severus' wiped away a tear.

"I would be honored, Harry." Severus exclaimed. Harry held his hand out, and Severus shook it.

"Then it's a deal." Harry smiled warmly. Ron and Hermione let out an audible sigh of excitement. They turned towards the school, and walked slowly, relishing in their new found companion.

"Harry!" Professor McGonagall called out. Harry embraced her as she eyed Severus.

"We had him all wrong, Professor. He just had to play his part." Harry explained, and she took his word. They turned inside to prepare the removal of their fallen comrades.

The mourning feast they had prepared at Hogwarts was held in the Great Hall, as well as outdoors on the grounds. Thousands of Witches and Wizards came. From purebloods like the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, and the Prewetts, to Half-Bloods and Muggle Borns.

Harry sat at the head table, with Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Severus, and Professor McGongall. The hall was covered in the banners of each house, intermingled above the tables. It was a work of pure magic, and it lit the hall, as well as the hearts all around. Slytherins sat with Gryffindors, as well as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Hogwarts was changed. Professor McGongall stood.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. It is a sad day, but we must rejoice. Our fallen would not want us to be sad. We have overcome a difficult obstacle. We can only rise from here." She called out in a clear voice. "We would like to honor Harry Potter, one last time, he has shown great courage, even in the face of such obvious danger." Harry stood. He looked about the room as the doors of the hall burst open, and a cloaked woman rushed forward.

"My son! My Harry!" She cried out. Harry looked up into the face of his Mother.


	5. House of Black

An uncomfortable silence blanketed the room. Harry stood upon the dais, looking down. Severus stood up next to him, and gently placed a hand upon his shoulder. She stepped closer, looking from Severus to Harry.

"What trick is this? Who are you?" Harry demanded. Soon Ron and Hermione stood up. She opened her hands, and splayed her fingers, showing him fragments of his broken crib.

"I am your mother. Lily." She whispered softly. Harry looked up at Severus, beseeching him for answers.

"She's telling you the truth. I've already tested her." Severus explained. Harry stepped from the dais.

"You died." Harry insisted. Lily's green eyes looked up at her son, sadness showing in that simple look full of love.

"I did not. I was knocked unconscious, and Dumbledore aided me, and became my secret-keeper. I've never been far from you." She went to put her arms around him. Harry pulled back, his eyes full of anger.

"You could have showed yourself to me!" Harry roared, ignoring the tables of people around him. She flinched, but pressed forward.

"I couldn't. If Tom knew I was alive, he would have killed me, and severed the bond that kept you safe all these years." She tried to explain. She reached for him again, and he tore from her arms.

"Don't come near me." Harry growled, then turned to Ron and Hermione. He briskly walked pass the woman, his nostrils flared in anger. Hermione ran to keep up with him as Ron apologized to everyone. Harry's heart pounded in his chest. "How could she stay hidden for 16 years, Hermione?" Harry questioned. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"I don't understand it either, Harry. Right now you just need to stay calm." She cooed, trying ease his anger. He looked back into the Great Hall, Ron walking towards them, and Severus wrapping his arms around Lily.

"Sorry, mate." Ron apologized. Harry shook his head, and frowned. He felt betrayed, and enraged. He couldn't blame Severus as the taller male looked down upon the woman with such devotion. He knew it was the same way Arthur Weasley looked at his wife, Molly. A look he too would like to share one day. He turned on his heel, his two best friends trailing behind him.

"I want to be far from here. Let's prepare the house." Harry muttered, knowing he needed to get his mind off the turmoil inside him. Ron nodded as they stepped off Hogwart's ground and apparated.

They arrived at the last safehold Harry had. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The home left to him by his godfather. Here, he felt secure. Here, he knew all the secrets. They entered the door, smiling as they joked.

"We'll need to extend it up at least a floor. Add another bathroom or two." Harry explained. Hermione bunched up her sleeves. "How many bedrooms? 3 more? Make it 5 incase. Can we add a meeting room? Maybe make another basement floor?" Harry asked. Hermione just smiled as she waved her wand, silently working the spells. She knew exactly what Harry wanted.

"It will take some time. Do you mind having Kreacher set to making Dinner?" Hermione asked softly. Harry nodded as he and Ron went to the kitchen. They were surprised when they found Kreacher in the company of a pregnant house-elf.

"Er… Kreacher?" Harry asked softly as not to startle either elf. Kreacher looked up, as did the female.

"Master Potter, do you remember Winky?" Kreacher asked. Harry looked at the female elf.

"Winky! Of course!" Harry chuckled. "I haven't seen you in years." She hiccupped, and they could tell she was drunk. Harry grabbed her cup, smelled it, then dumped it into the sink. He poured water into it. "Not to sound like a git, but who's the father?" He questioned softly, handing her back the cup. She turned bleary eyed to him.

"D-d-dobby, Master Potter." She uttered. Harry looked up at Ron with a grin.

"Well, I would be fully obliged to have you live with us." Harry told her. "On one condition. You must ease up on the butterbeer. Its not healthy." She nodded weakly, and drank from the cup. "Kreacher, we need dinner started." Kreacher nodded and slid off the chair. Winky looked back up at Harry.

"Will Master Potter need another house-elf?" Winky asked softly.

"Of course, Winky." Harry chuckled, then left the room with Ron. "That dog!" Harry joked with Ron about their lately deceased friend. But they were both excited. "Hermione! You'll never believe this!"

"Winky, the house-elf from Hogwarts, is pregnant with Dobby's… Er…. Baby-elf?" Ron exploded into a peel of laughter. Hermione looked at them in disbelief, finished her spells, and entered the kitchen. Within seconds, she was back out, holding back laughter.

"Oooooh. How cute!" Hermione giggled, then covered her mouth. She adjusted her skirts in embarrassment. "Well, you'll be glad to see there is a second basement for the meetings, as well as another floor of rooms." She informed them. Harry beamed.

"Isn't she bloody brilliant?" Ron asked as he leaned in to kiss Hermione. She blushed and turned away, letting him kiss her cheek. Harry grimaced, and left the room. He ascended the stairs, going to examine Hermione's work. The house was in much needed care, and they were going to give it whatever it needed. When Harry stepped on the landing of the fourth floor, his jaw dropped. It was bright, and clean. The floors were carpeted in a soft black, and the walls were wall papered with a brighter version of the walls below. She had placed 6 bedrooms on the floor, as well as two extra bathrooms. He couldn't help but smile. There would always be a place for any of his friends to stay.

He jolted from his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door. He slowly crept down to the second floor landing, listening as Hermione opened the door.

"Evening Professor…. Er… Mrs. Potter." Hermione voice dropped. Harry's heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't do this. He went into his bedroom and locked the door. He would not subject himself to this. He withdrew a sheet of paper, and his quill. Within seconds, he had a resume for his application to become a teacher at Hogwarts. He didn't care what they assigned him, as long as he didn't have to be here. She had invaded his only sanctuary.

"Harry, please?" Lily pleaded at the door. He knew he should forgive her, but he couldn't at the moment. The wound was still fresh. With a loud pop, he apparated.


	6. The Older Woman

Harry strolled up the grounds slowly. He looked into the trees around him, wondering what it was like inside them. Ahead he could see two figures walking towards him. Professor McGonagall was leading Fred Weasley to the gates.

"Oi!" Fred called out. Harry smiled briefly.

"Professor, Fred." Harry half-muttered. His mind was still lost in the dilemma.

"Potter, what brings you here now? The feast is ended." Minerva asked. Harry held out his parchment.

"Applying to be a teacher. " He replied, looking at Fred. "But if this is a bad time, I'll come back." He could see a small blush in his old professor's cheeks. She held her hand out, and he gingerly gave her the paper.

"I shall look through it, and reply by owl by next week, Mr. Potter. I was under the impression you wished to be an Auror. " She looked him over. Harry looked up at her.

"Well, yes. But it is always wise to have a back up plan." He flashed a conspiratorial grin to Fred.

"I see. Well. Carry on Potter. I was escorting Mr. Weasley out, and locking up. You're more than welcome back in the morning." She said quickly, and ushered Fred to move. Harry followed behind, and apparated as soon as they were out of the gates.

Both Fred and Harry appeared outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"You're shagging McGonagall." Harry stated.

"I know." Fred laughed. Harry laughed as he opened the door. Snape stood in the hall way, staring at the pair.

"Its time to talk, Potter." Snape muttered, and turned towards the study. Harry nodded to the Kitchen for Fred, then followed Snape into the study. Lily sat in a chair by the fire, Snape standing next to her. She turned slowly, her green eyes beseeching him for forgiveness.

"Please, don't blame me…" She said softly, tears swelling in her eyes. "They kept me in the Department of Mysteries, in the Ever-Locked Room. I should have died, Harry. But my love was strong enough to keep us both alive. I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth. They told me about you every day, though." She whispered. Harry looked at her, his skin crawling.

"Give me time." He put simply. She nodded softly, then looked up at Snape.

"She saved me, Harry, in the shack." Snape told him softly. Harry just stared at Snape, his heart still pounding. He'd forgive her some day, just not this day.

"I have to go shopping, with Hermione, at Diagon Alley." Harry muttered as he turned. Hermione was waiting just outside the doorway.

"What are we shopping for?" She asked, confused. Harry shook his head.

"Robes. Amongst other items. We'll have to brew our own potions." Harry exclaimed. She nodded, understanding. They walked into the now crowded kitchen. "I've applied for a teaching position at Hogwarts. Hermione and I are going to get robes, and items for potions. Does anyone need anything?" Ron mumbled something, and Fred smiled.

"Just my brother." Fred joked. Harry nodded, and followed Hermione out the door.

"You can't be mad forever, Harry." Hermione insisted. Harry apparated and waited for Hermione outside Madam Malkin's. She appeared shortly after.

"I'd say several robes." Harry changed the subject. They stepped inside, and waited for Madam Malkin.

The harried looking witch bustled from the back room. "Hello dearies. What can I do for you?" She asked cheerfully.

"I need several black robes, as well as a dressing robe, made." Harry informed her. She nodded and had him stand on the step stool.


	7. The Blonde and The Betrayal

They walked out of Madam Malkin's with a parchment slip in hand. Hermione was talking about random things, and when Harry didn't reply, she turned to him. And then it happened. He leaned forward and kissed her. A full kiss, with pent up passion pushing him forward. She pulled away, shocked.

"W-what about Ginny? And Ron?" She asked softly. Harry couldn't catch her eye.

"Ginny and I broke up…." He replied. She looked at him imploringly. Ignoring her again, he walked forward, almost to the Weasley's shop.

"Harry…" She called him. He turned slowly, then opened his arms as she fell into them. "What about Ron? He's your best friend."

"The truth? He's been bopping some chick he met shortly before the battle started." He explained to her. Her eyes teared up, but Harry held her fast. He grabbed her chin, lifted her face up to him, and kissed her again, softly this time.

"I won't push it." Harry whispered, then let her go. They walked quietly into the Weasley's shop. George was bustling about, readying his shelves.

"Harry!" He called out. Harry looked up at him.

"Fred's at Grimmauld, just to let ya know." Harry exclaimed. George chuckled, then tossed down a vial.

"Take that. Its almost out of date. I've got a bunch of old items that you can have." George said cheerfully. Harry looked at Hermione, and smiled. "I know the future." George called out louder. Hermione's head jerked up.

"Do tell." She said softly. George tossed a few items into a bag.

"Harry is going to be a teacher, then an Auror, and shortly after that, the Head of the Auror Office. As for you. You'll be part of the Beastie Office, then Magical Law enforcement. Ron… He's a blunder. He'll follow Harry into the Auror Office. Ginny, she's gonna be a reporter for Quidditch in the Daily Profit." George sang softly. "And you and Harry date." He looked pointedly at them. Hermione blushed, and looked at her shoes. George descended the stairs, and handed Harry the bag. "It's ok. I've come to accept it." He chuckled. "Now. You two must be off. My date is arriving shortly." He ushered them out. Harry stepped away, heading towards Gringotts.

"Angelina is your date?" Harry asked, surprised. George just laughed and closed the door. Harry walked halfway down the road by the time Hermione caught up. Harry nodded to Angelina and kept walking.

"Harrrrry. Will you stop?" Hermione gasped for air. He stopped short, and she fell into his back. "Bloody hell. What is the matter this time?" She demanded. She looked up just in time to see Ron lead a blonde into the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione grabbed ahold of Harry's arm and apparated them back to Grimmauld. Once inside, she threw her arms about his shoulders and kissed him hard.

"Hermione, we can't. There are people here." Harry whispered to her. She pulled away, and turned to see both Lily and Severus watching them.

"Uh.." She said, blushing. Lily turned away, sniffling. Severus just looked at them, shocked. He turned on his heel, and went back into the Study.

"Master Potter, dinner is ready." Kreacher croaked. Harry nodded and they all went into the dinning room. His mind was racing again.

"It'll be different. I'm not saying I forgive you, but I guess we can atleast be on friendly terms." Harry informed Lily. Her eyes widened, and softened in a motherly smile. Harry turned to Fred. "Where's Ron?" He asked, but already knew the answer. Fred looked at Hermione.

"He… Uh…." Fred blustered.

"With the Blonde at the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione finished. Fred turned bright red.

"You caught him?" He asked gingerly. She nodded and looked away. An uneasy, awkward silence filled the room. Harry sat at the head of the table, and everyone else filled in. Lily sat at the end of the table, across from Harry. Severus sat to Lily's right, Fred to her left. Hermione sat next to Harry.

"Harry. The enchantments won't last for long… They're not permanent. You may want to build a house elsewhere and use Grimmauld as a meeting place." Hermione tried to explain. Harry looked deep in thought.

"Then we'll have to look around for land to build on." Harry replied. Severus' head shot up.

"Across from Malfoy Manor there is a lot for sale." Severus said quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"Make it work, Hermione. Maybe we could build a Manor grander than Malfoy's." Harry laughed. Hermione was the only one who knew how serious he was. And he was dead serious. Kreacher placed food on Harry's plate as the heavily pregnant Winky poured drinks. "We'll make sure our house-elves have a proper bed room." Harry looked up at Hermione. Her face beamed at the thought of it.

"You'd make your Godfather proud." Lily whispered. Harry choose to ignore her. He couldn't get over losing Sirius, even after all this time. Lily looked again to Severus. "I've always loved you." She said softly. Harry had already known those words were coming.

"Always?" Severus asked. Lily nodded, then looked to Harry.

"Always." Harry replied for his mother. He figured out it had been Dumbledore writing her, telling her of everything. And her love for Severus grew when his old Headmaster had told her how he protected Harry. Hermione visibly stiffened, but Harry brushed it off.

"You have no problems with that?" Lily asked Harry. Harry looked up into her green eyes, finally.

"None. I saw his love for you." Harry put simply.

"Its not fair." Hermione cried and left the room.


	8. Deny thy Father

Harry looked from Severus to the door Hermione had just went out of. He was confused, but he had his suspicion. Were those detention Severus kept giving Hermione actually a way to complicate her? Was there something between Severus and Hermione. Fred took the hint and left the room.

"I plan on marrying your mother." Severus drawled. Harry stared at him.

"And? What went on with you and Hermione in detention?" Harry demanded. Severus spread his hands.

"Nothing. Not that she didn't want to." Severus retorted. Harry understood in that moment. Hermione had wanted Snape, and he refused her.

"I'll go to her." Lily whispered. They nearly jumped out of their skin. Severus nodded, and stared at Harry. Lily quietly got up and left.

"You've feelings for Granger?" Severus asked. Harry stared right back at him.

"What's it to you? You're the one marrying my mum." Harry answered. Severus grin.

"Well said." He stood and went to the china cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of Mulled Mead. He grabbed two goblets with the Black family crest, and poured both of them a drink. He handed Harry his goblet. "To Women."

"To women." Harry clashed his goblet into Severus' and drank. He wondered how Severus knew it would be there, but dismissed it. Perhaps Severus himself had done. Harry shook his head and drank the rest of his goblet.

"Whatever happened to the Weasley girl?" Severus asked. Harry sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"We broke up." Harry replied, not wanting to get into details. He thought back on Ginny, but dismissed it. He had to move on. "Think I might go to France. Meet a girl like the Delacours." Harry smirked. Severus chuckled.

"What are we talking about?" Ron asked as he pushed into the door. His hair was tousled.

"Girls. Seems like you've got enough of that blonde." Harry sneered. Ron turned red.

"Did you tell Hermione?" He demanded.

"Didn't have to, mate, she watched you walk into the Leaky Cauldron with her." Harry replied. Ron turned even redder, his face and hair matching.

"You could have stopped her from seeing." Ron yelled.

"HOW COULD I? I didn't know!" Harry yelled back. Ron stormed out of the room, and announced his departure by slamming the front door behind him. Hermione and Lily came back into the room.

"Did you know Hermione was muggle-born like me?" Lily asked cheerfully. Severus and Harry both burst out laughing. Harry stretched.

"Can we finish dinner? I'm a bit tired." Harry said to the room. Everyone sat back. Hermione looked as if she had been crying, and Lily looked even more cheery.

"So, why are we living here?" Lily asked. Harry almost choked on his food.

"This was Sirius' house. He left everything to me in his will." Harry replied. Lily's eyes widened, and she looked away. Severus noticed the small tear drop, and chose not to ask. "James isn't my father."

"No, he's not." Lily replied.


	9. Small conversations

Harry's mind tumbled from the news. He somehow knew, deep in his heart, that James wasn't his real father. Yes, they had been alike, but that was how the people around him helped shape him.

"I love both Sirius and James. They had been my wonderwall. They had both loved me in different ways, and each would have defended me to the end. But the episode with Severus drove a wedge between James and I. I sought comfort in Sirius' arms." Lily tried to explain. It was hard to tell your son, who you hadn't seen in over 16 years, that the man he thought was his father was in fact not his father.

"And no one knew? I mean, you couldn't exactly have hidden it." Harry questioned. She looked sorrowfully at Harry.

"The Invisibility Cloak." She replied, the only answer she could give. Harry now understood Sirius complete and utter devotion to him. It was the love of a father.

"We must find another time turner! The Ministry can't be the only one who had them." Harry said excitedly. Lily's head jerked up.

"No." She replied. "You can't. It wouldn't be fair." She mustered. Harry stared at her.

"It wouldn't be fair to who? You don't know what happened! He FELL through a bloody veil!" Harry yelled, his anger rising. Lily looked down at her hands.

"It wouldn't be fair to Severus or I." She said quietly.

"Do I bloody care? Not once did Sirius mention an all binding love for you. I doubt he would care what you did!" Harry yelled into her face and stormed out. She just caused turmoil in his life, and he needed to get away. He went to Sirius' room, and started searching again. Searching for any evidence whatsoever that his mother's story was right.

"Aha!" Harry called out triumphantly to himself. He had found a secret compartment they had previously overlooked under the bed. He opened it, and was shocked by what was inside. A time turner and a note. He gingerly picked up the note.

"Harry, I know by now that I will parish before my promises become fruitful. Part of my own prophecy. So I leave a time-turner, knowing you would have need of me. I hope you find this sooner, so your pain is eased. I have amazing things to tell you. The date you should go to is the day before my death…. Sirius."

Harry was excited. Somehow Severus had known. Harry thought back on the date the death had happened.

"June 18." Harry mumbled as he turned the golden instrument in his hand. He closed his eyes as time washed over him.

"I've been waiting." A familiar voice sounded. Harry opened his eyes. Sirius stood before him, right by the bed.

"Sirius, whatever you do, do not go with them tomorrow. You will get a message about us at the Ministry. Bellatrix will kill you." Harry said, frenzied. Sirius smiled.

"Oh, my boy. Go back now, don't let the time slip over you. I'll be there when you get back." Sirius whispered. Harry returned the time turner and burst forward through time. He refused to open his eyes.


	10. To Build a University

Harry opened his eyes. Sirius stood before him.

"My boy…." Sirius murmured before wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry clung to him, tears in his eyes.

"You should have told me. I would have protected you better." Harry cried into Sirius' shoulder.

"If I had told you, you would have never had went. You needed to face Voldemort, and I would have held you back. I had not expected whatever had killed me." Sirius softly said. Harry pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I always knew there was something. I felt a kinship to you, and now I know why." Harry's heart lightened.

"Now we go to get your name changed to Black." Sirius smiled.

"Is that even possible?" Harry asked.

"Of course. The only issue is, I can't go to the Ministry. Therefore, you and Lily must go." Sirius replied.

"Speaking of… They should be downstairs…" Harry muttered and quickly left the room, Sirius following behind. Severus stood behind Lily again, in front of the fire. Lily turned slowly, causing a dramatic effect.

"Hello, Sirius." She barely whispered, full of love. Severus caught the hint, and Harry could tell he was visibly hurt. Sirius knelt before her, and Harry knew this was Lily's plan. She didn't love Severus in that way, but she did Sirius.

"Severus, why don't we come talk." Harry said softly, to bare him any more hurt. They went into the kitchen. "With Sirius alive, we have even more need to build a separate home. You mentioned land near the Malfoy's. Tomorrow you will take me to the place where I can buy it, and together we will build a grand mansion to house all of our comrades in need."

"Like the Malfoy Mansion used to be for Death Eaters?" Severus asked. Harry shook his head.

"Like Hogwarts. Not only will it be the Order's headquarters, it shall be a sanctuary and home. Twice as grand and twice as big as Hogwarts. " Harry explained.

"I suppose you plan on making part of it a kind of school against the Dark Arts?" Severus grinned. Harry's face lit up.

"You knew what I was thinking! I'm glad we're on the same track." Harry clapped Severus on the back, and Severus straightened his back in pride. "We'll need a Defense Teacher."

"It would be my pleasure. I assume you'll make yourself Headmaster? And this will be like a University?" Severus smiled.

"Well, yes. It will be the first Wizarding University. And ontop of being Headmaster, I plan on being a Potion Master. I did enjoy it." Harry laughed. He turned to the table. "Accio parchment." He waited a second, and then held his hand out, grabbing the thin sheet. He placed it onto the table. "Accio quill." He waited again, then grabbed the quill that appeared. He quickly sketched out a castle, far grander than Hogwarts, with two dozen towards, and several floors.

"That's it?" Severus joked.

"You never said how big the land was." Harry replied.

"You can add a Quidditch field, a few green houses, a stable, a gamekeeper's cottage, as I know you're fond of Hagrid." Severus explained, then grabbed the quill and added more to the picture. He marked out the ground, then drew a series of chambers under the dungeons. "Those will be best for practice on the harder spells, as well as cages for dangerous beasts." Severus explained. Harry grinned. The castle would be a magnificent piece of architecture.

"I'd like to extend our welcome to Wizards all over the world." Harry exclaimed, turning the paper over. He started sketching an aerial view of the castle, showing that it stretched farther back. "And I'll be with the Wizard-carpenters to tell them how I want."

"They'll do spells similar to the ones Hermione had done, only theirs would be permanent." He explained. "They'll also let you mold it, you'll be imagining it while aiding their spells."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione opened the door. Harry looked up at her.

"You'll see. Why don't we go out?" Harry asked her. She blushed and nodded before running to her room to get ready. "I want to surprise her." Severus took the parchment.

"I'd like to add to this. Just a few extra things here and there, define some places." Severus tried to explain. Harry just shrugged.


	11. Grand Opening

The building of Harry's great estate took only a couple days. In the end, Severus had added a real Manor House in front, then the great Castle behind . There were giant stables, as well as other animal ring and cages set up. The groundkeepers cottage was more a house, with higher ceilings.

Surprisingly enough, the Malfoy's donated 1,000,000 Galleons to the school. Smaller donations followed by thousands of other Wizarding families. Harry soon realized the Wizard world was waiting, waiting for it to be opened.

After Harry had all the rooms set, the dorm's bedded and covered, and the classrooms furnished, he opened it with a great feast in the Great Hall.

They were full with people, having to move the feast out onto the grounds. Harry beamed at the Head Table, and waited until everyone was sitting to make his speech.

"Welcome," Harry called out, "To my Wizarding University. I'm thankful for all Donations, and I'm glad you could all be here. We shall open as a school shortly after Hogwarts, on one condition. We need teachers. I will be accepting Job Applications, along with Resumes, tomorrow. You may send them by Owl, or hand them in to my Secretary, Ms. Hermione Granger. As for School Admittance, I will be accepting a separate application, that is now being set out in the great hall. Those can be sent to my Co-Headmaster, Severus Snape." Clapping broke out, along with several fireworks from the Weasley twins. Harry was ecstatic. He never realized what this could do for the Wizarding World.

As it got dark, people left. They all took a look back at the grand castle.

"Blimey, 'Arry." Hagrid chuckled as he entered the room. Harry stood straight up.

"Mr. Rebeus Hagrid, I would like to inform you that you have been accepted as Ground and Games Keeper here, as well as our Beast Expert." Harry informed him. Hagrid squeezed Harry into his arms.

"Knew ye wouldn't forget me." Hagrid beamed. They walked to Cottage.

"'Agrid!" the Semi-Giant Headmistress from Beauxbatons, called happily.

"Olympe!" Hargrid kissed her on the lips.

"I'll.. leave you two alone." Harry smiled and backed away. He entered the Manor house to be greeted by a naked Hermione. He looked her up and down, then they climbed the stairs.

Back at the Black Residence, Lily and Sirius were in deep conversation.

"I always loved you, Lily. That's why I never pursued you after you and James got back together. If I had known I had gotten you pregnant, I would have stayed." Sirius tried to explain. Lily snuggled into his lap.

"I didn't know if I should tell you. I didn't want you to hate me, thinking I ruined your friendship." Lily replied softly, her arms wrapped around his neck as she laid her head against his.

"Then marry me. Now, tonight, right here." Sirius insisted. Lily looked at him.

"We'll wait. Harry is still angry with me, and you were basically dead for over a year." She replied. Sirius stared at her.

"Fine." Sirius exclaimed shortly before she started to strip.


	12. Abuse of Drugs

His eyes were glazed over, and his mouth lay open. His breathing was shallow. He gasped for air, a raspy noise. A small spittle of drool slowly dribbled down his chest.

"Harry! Something is wrong with Ron!" Hermione screamed. She shook him, his head lolling to the side. "Harry! Quick!" Severus strode into the room.

"Stupid boy." The Professor muttered. He grabbed a chalice from the glass cabinet. "Aguamenti." He plugged Ron's nose between his fingers, then poured the water down his throat. Ron jolted up, spluttering. "His new girlfriend must be into drugs…" Severus muttered.

"OI! You stupid git." Ron growled. His nostrils were red and puffy.

"As it is, Mr. Potter has left for the day. He has a list of items he needs to get for his Potions class. And then in the afternoon, he will be going over the list of applicants you have wrote down." Severus explained to Hermione. Ron swung at Severus.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed. Suddenly, Ron stood stock still. Severus grabbed a hold of him, and aparated. Hermione sat down on the couch, silently crying. She had never seen Ron act like that. And now she was alone. After several minutes, Severus reappeared without Ron. He sat down next to Hermione, and she curled up against him. He looked down at her, slightly in shock. He had never been this close to any woman besides Lily. And her she was, this small mousy thing, crying into his cloak. She pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes wide as if seeing him for the first time.

"Hermione." He said softly. And then her lips met his. It felt as if he would explode. The Kiss said so much, yet with no words. She climbed into his lap, deepening the kiss. He could feel himself stir down below, and he could feel his cheeks redden. This Vixen was drawing out all the feelings he kept deep inside.

A sudden knock jolted them apart. Remus Lupin entered the new headquarters.

"Ah, Severus, just who I needed to see." He smiled. Severus stood up and they left the room, leaving a blushing Hermione on the couch. Slowly, she stood up. She tried to calm herself, but her heart was beating. This was her major crush, the man she always strived to be good for. She paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. Ron was out of his mind, and she had kissed, KISSSED, Severus Snape. Even better, she had crawled into his lap like a wanton woman.

Remus and Severus reappeared. Severus looked angry, and Remus a little sad.

"Hermione…" Remus started. "Ron won't be home for a while." She looked up at him, her eyes asking her question silently. "It seems there's a drug in his system that's addling his mind."

"Like a muggle drug?" She asked. Remus looked to Severus.

"Well, it was a muggle drug. But someone has added magical properties to it. We believe he's been drugged forcibly." Remus replied. Severus nodded. "I'm terribly sorry, Hermione." Remus started to leave, and she turned to him.

"I suggest you look to the Leaky Cauldron." She insisted. Remus nodded and took leave. Severus looked flustered, and quickly left the room. He couldn't give in, no matter his feelings. He would be strong. He HAD to be strong. She was still affecting him, even as he left the room to go to his. Yet slowly, she followed him. She had made up her mind. Severus was hers, and she would make him hers.

He closed the door behind himself, but left it unlocked. She opened the door, not even knocking. He sat in the bed, waiting, as if he knew what would happen. She smiled, all doubt leaving her mind as she began to unbutton her blouse.

"Leave it on." He muttered. She blushed but left the shirt on. She walked slowly to the bed, her small grey skirt resting mid-thigh. He stared at her legs, legs that seemed to go on for miles. She climbed into the bed, her skirt rising to give him the smallest glimpse of the black silk panties she wore. He let out a throaty chuckle as she straddled his lap.

She grabbed his hand and held it to her breast, over her blouse. Tantalizingly, she trailed his hand downwards, only to slide his hand up her shirt. It reminded him of being a teenager, and he couldn't help but feel aroused. Without waiting, his slide his hand up under her bra, and felt her nipple tense.

"We shouldn't." He whispered softly, then pinched her nipple. She let out a sharp gasp, and nearly flung herself ontop of him.


End file.
